teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Larenti
"Like the Europeans, with the Native Americans before us. I came from a distant land and conquered your champions....... I just wanna go to bed..." - Larenti Larenti is the 12 year-old main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE. Like his grandeur father and father's former nemesis, his name is an amalgamation of his creators' names but in this case it is altered slightly, La'nipator, G'ra'ent', and K'i'''rran. Larenti's ultimate goal in the Alola Region is to finally get some sleep after his move from the Kanto region. Appearance Larenti is the 12 year-old child of TANTOR and the woman only known as Larenti's Mom. Though he seems to look much closer to his mom due to the tan, eye shape featuring brown eyes though they are usually much more drowsy with bags or glowing white when using Psychic, and brown hair with thin eyebrows. His expression rarely changes except during situations where his Pokemon or Lillie are in trouble. From TANTOR, Larenti has a large bang hanging out in the front leaning to his right and inherits his interest in tank tops as he likes wearing a blue tank top with Surfing Pikachu (sometimes he pays him tribute by wearing a backwards facing black cap with the Pokè Ball design seen on the S&M Male Trainer's cap), a light-blue and black backpack, ribbed capris shorts with a red border, and blue shoes. Larenti additionally wears a watch called a Z-Ring which can hold his Z-Crystals giving him the ability to perform Z-Moves. Personality Larenti has been described as a Pokemon User rather than a Trainer, he only started his journey because he was forced to. On his journey he did manage to befriend many Pokemon to help with his goal of having that nap. His personality is a mix between Saitama and Shikamaru combining the unenthusiastic nature of Saitama and laziness of Shikamaru gives some people the impression that he might be snarky and slightly cynical but with a good heart (somewhat similar to TANTOR), working as a foil to Hau who is very optimistic, easily surprised, and loves donuts. Sito is said to have all of Larenti's charisma, since he acts with so much charisma while Larenti doesn't. He gets along with Sito and GUNBEAK the most, especially GUNBEAK since they both are dealing with a lack of sleep that might result in them coming across as grouchy about it. Larenti likes MooMoo milk so much that sometimes he wishes his mom was a Miltank and he occasionally misses his dad so he imagines a Machamp (his ride Pokemon) as TANTOR, he's embarrassed to think that though. He seems to do most of the quests in game because he honestly has nothing else to do (and he's usually forced too) Larenti has shown traits that come from TANTOR as he seems to like his Pokemon equating them to his family, he likes and enjoys his Wii U and feels sadness when something bad happens to them, wanting to get his avenge the deaths of his fallen friends, for justice (when Larenti wins battles he'll do his signature victory spin and pose). He has also been shipped with Lillie who he thinks is pretty cute (who is HUX's child just like her older brother Gladion since HUX fuxed Lusamine at least twice) (and Sgt. Pepper is shipped with Veler as well). It has been implied that he would just sleep on Sgt. Pepper when he had the chance since her Fire Typing makes her really warm. Larenti seems to be a Furry because of this, hence it works in Lillie's favor as she is the daughter of HUX. Noticing that Team Skull weren't really bad guys at all and knowing all along that the true evil was actually the Aether Foundation, Larenti later became a member and even received their official outfit complete with a necklace having their team emblem attached to it. After all his friends died and accomplishing what he wanted, he decided to have Sito and GUNBEAK get together then they had a son named VICTORY, a Pikipek that has a similar personality to his dad and probably going to learn Screech (he shares his birthday with IVAN OOZE). Larenti has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. TANTOR taught Larenti that, much like his pal HUX, he should always take a nerd's lunch money after beating them up. Larenti suffered from a Heroic Blue Screen of Death, meanwhile TANTOR, who has been watching the entire time from a distance, wants to hug his son but HUX says no and that Larenti must learn. Meanwhile, MR. STAKE tries to hug Larenti but HUX bites his neck to hold him back. There is an alternate universe in which the team are part of the police fighting for justice. Larenti would be Mayor/Chief, usually sleeping or just some random bystander who sleeps everywhere and nobody notices him. Larenti wanted to sleep so bad that he would attack random people including mourners at a graveyard. Family 'TANTOR:' Larenti's dad. TANTOR is proud of his son for continuing his legacy, despite Larenti being indifferent to most things happening around him. After TANTOR divorced his mom due to his work, Larenti still has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. His dad had to physically restrain himself and HUX retrained MR. STAKE from showing themselves to Larenti, HUX said that Larenti must learn after he lost Tinkerbill. TANTOR has to disguise himself, drink coffee, and read the newspapers all the time so he can continue to follow Larenti's endless nighttime journey and be aware of what he is doing. '''Lyra:' Larenti's mom and TANTOR's wife, she forced her son out of bed making him neglect his sleep and causing him to go on his Pokemon Journey. It's been implied before their marriage she directly knew about TANTOR's family to an extent since his mom is always spending money. Due to some similarities such as hair, hair-color, brown eyes, owning a Pokemon herself (Meowth) implying she was a Trainer, and knowledge about TANTOR's family. It's possible she could be an older Lyra. Lyra and TANTOR share a hometown and love for Pokemon, she's calm and very patient towards TANTOR acting as a voice of reason and moral compass (though his mannerisms and slight lack of sensitivity really tests her patience, TANTOR even liking her Marill giving him the name "Pikablue", she was teased about TANTOR being her boyfriend by her grandparents causing a reaction from her, and she did go with him to Kanto using Celebi, as they traveled through different points of the region, as well as different time periods confirming they share a strong bond. Despite their divorce and her taking TANTOR'S money, TANTOR has always kept an eye on their son Larenti. Lillie: Larenti's girlfriend. She acts tsundere and cynical towards him due to his unenthusiastic nature for some comic relief and getting aroused by his battling skills. Larenti is the one that impacted her the most throughout their journey and he acts as the father and she the mother to Nebby/BAGHORSE. She implied wanting Larenti to take her virginity after he beats Tapu-Koko. SLOWMARA: Larenti's aunt. Jerry the Delivery Man: The famous, legendary, original Jerry is Larenti's great-grandpa. Kilchan: The original Kilchan from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE is Larenti's great-grandma. Scott: Larenti's grandfather after some "timeline shenanigans" the losing ownership of the Battle Frontier and committing many crimes, he now has the job as a Delivery Man known as Jerry. Maqubi: Larenti's grandmother who became how she is now after some "timeline shenanigans" and her "death" causing her to change her name to Kilchan. Power Larenti after receiving the TM for Psychic, was able to gain psychic powers. Team Larenti as a Pokemon User found the Pokemon that he liked and felt helped him get to his goal of going to sleep quick enough. They were also chosen to combat weaknesses their foes will exploit. They are like his personal Police Force with Larenti as the Mayor/Cheif fighting for justice. Nobody on Larenti's team can go to sleep until he does. Larenti likes throwing his Pokè Balls with style. Sito♂: (Starter, also known as Otis spelled backwards; Larenti's Decidueye that he received as a Rowlet from the beginning; archer; the dapper of the group; wears nerdy glasses; has a British Gentleman accent; flamboyant; very nice but also terrifying and a little spooky; charismatic; chick magnet; turns into a jerk if his hair gets messed up; has a Z-Move comparable to something from Bleach; The Goat; MVP; The Quick Shot; Survivor of LAKIGR along with GUNBEAK; the Feminine Boy to GUNBEAK's Masculine Girl; Hooks up with GUNBEAK in the end having a son named VICTORY) Type: Grass/Ghost Item: Miracle Seed Ability: Overgrow Moveset: Spirit Shackle, Leaf Blade, Sucker Punch, Brave Bird GUNBEAK♀: (Larenti's Toucannon; caught as a Pikipek; sexually identifies as GUN; merciless sharpshooter; the most hot-blooded of the group; likes Lirran; powerhouse; badass; super cute but is fine with killing; perpetual frowner; grumpy police chief; used as Larenti's gun; Survivor of LAKIGR along with Sito; the Masculine Girl to Sito's Feminine Boy; Hooks up with Sito in the end having a son named VICTORY) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Keen Eye Moveset: Beak Blast, Drill Peck, Roost, Bullet Seed Maggie♀: (also known as The Miraculous Maggie; Larenti's Magnezone; caught as a Magnemite; favorite of the group (despite the hate from detractors); powerhouse; badass; most level-headed of the team (and the most heads) along with EggHorse; she eats using her eyeball; is either the FBI agent always sticking her nose in or the specialist the detectives rarely call in; has a Z-Move that is a Giga Drill Breaker) Type: Electric/Steel Ability: Sturdy Moveset: Tri-Attack, Discharge, Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt Skullma♀: (Larenti's Alolan Marowak; caught as a Cubone; tribal fire dancer) Type: Fire/Ghost Moveset: Flare Blitz, Will-O-Wisp, Thrash, Bonemerang EggHorse♂ (Larenti's Alolan Exeggcutor; caught as an Exeggcute; the Rookie Cop; most level-headed of the team (and the most heads) along with Maggie; became a god after killing Tapu-Koko) Type: Grass/Dragon Abiltiy: Frisk Moveset: Dragon Hammer, Wood Hammer, Leaf Storm, Seed Bomb Whirly♀: (Larenti's Poliwrath; traded as a Poliwhirl; newest member of the group; a monk; powerhouse; badass; didn't like how she was considered trash causing her to build herself up and become so impressive that she gained a reputation becoming one of the most respectable members with one of the highest amounts of potential and many expectations were out on her; regularly trains and meditates to surpass expectations) Type: Water/Fighting Moveset: Brick Break, Scald, Circle Throw, Body Slam Quotes "Y'know this NUZLOCKE, is for the birds..." '- Larenti after he defeats LAKIGR leaving Sito and GUNBEAK poetically as the Alphas and the Omegas and ends his journey.' Larenti V.S. LAKIGR: The Vacation LAKIGR returns in Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE to do battle with TANTOR's son Larenti at the Battle Tree. Trivia *According to Grant and the others, Larenti's name sounded similar to LAKIGR, TANTOR might have based his name off of LAKIGR's name. *Larenti is the only member in his family that hasn't gambled. *Larenti inherits the very same Super Soaker that TANTOR used on his journey. Category:Pokemon Category:Moon Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Four Star Category:Champions Category:TANTOR Family Category:Furries